A skyrim story
by Daughter-of-the-Jedi
Summary: Needs better title. No summary right now. Brynjolf X OC Dragonborn Rikke X Ulfric
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

Brynjolf sighed in frustration. The woman he loved but couldn't admit his feelings to was right next to him looking over a map. She lifted one hand and tugged lightly on the amulet of Akatosh around her neck. Her hand then shifted to her long black hair sliding through it with ease. Her hair was still a little wet from the dunking she'd taken earlier. Vex -the jealous bitch- had shoved her in the canal. Mikayla had simply laughed when she got out of the water. She'd found it amusing. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. Brynjolf grinned.

"Want a massage, lass?" He asked. Mikayla looked up from the map. She tilted her head and replied in Ancient Elf which Brynjolf had taken the time to learn because it was the only language she spoke. He stood behind her and began rubbing her shoulders. A soft sound of pleasure came from the woman as she relaxed into his touch. Brynjolf took a chance and pulled her into his arms. She looked over her shoulder at him, surprised. He simply smiled and continued rubbing her shoulders putting pressure on certain points. Suddenly she disappeared from his arms. She stood nearby but out of his reach. She began scolding him in Ancient Elf. Vex crept up behind her carrying something in her hands.

"Vex, leave her alone!" Brynjolf cried. Mikayla turned and lashed out at the Imperial woman sending her flying. She turned to Brynjolf eyes wide and terrified. Brynjolf carefully stepped toward her but Mikayla fled. Brynjolf watched her flee. Later that night he entered her room. On the desk lay a journal and he began to read it.

 _"I joined the Thieves Guild today. Maybe I can find a way to get rid of this...curse. Vex won't leave me alone. I think she suspects something is off about me. I'll have to be careful around her. Brynjolf is so sweet. He took the time to learn Ancient Elf. I've fallen in love with him,"_ He read those words stunned then he read on. _"It's getting worse. The monster inside me wanted to kill Vex after she shoved me in the canal. I have to find a way to get rid of it before someone gets hurt...before Brynjolf gets hurt. I'll leave this journal where I know Bryn will find it. He'll find a map and a page with my history written on it in my wardrobe. Find me, Bryn, you're the only one who can."_ Brynjolf put the journal down and walked over to the wardrobe. He opened it. To his surprise there was only one thing in it a shelf with a map and a piece of paper. He put the paper in his pocket and returned to his room carrying the map. He would set out tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Following the trail

Chapter 2: Following the Trail

Brynjolf awoke. He got out of bed and went to the nearby desk. On the desk was the paper and map from Mikayla's wardrobe. He picked up the paper and examined her writing. He chuckled then began to read.

 _"I was born Mikayla Lunaris and became the adopted daughter of the Emperor Uriel Septim VII and sister of Martin Septim. When I was three I badly injured a servant. The Imperial Wizard was the first to realize what was happening. An ancient prophecy was finally manifesting: 'When the moon is separated from the sun darkness will rise and a monster will be born within the moon. Only he who is stealth-born can destroy it.' I was the moon and Martin was the sun. I grew and as I did the Imperial Wizard taught me skills to keep the monster within at bay. When Father was killed the Imperial Wizard put me in a kind of stasis and sent me forward in time to when he would be alive. I awoke within the Thieves Guild. That's when you found me, Bryn. YOU are the one spoken of in the prophecy. You need to find me, Bryn. Please."_ Brynjolf put the paper down. He rose to his feet picking up the map. He looked at the place circled on the map.

"Solitude? Now, why would she go there?" He wondered then got on the move.

Solitude, Castle Dour.

Legate Rikke looked at General Tullius who was getting frustrated with the dark elf/wood elf woman before him. She stepped forward for the woman was getting upset.

"Seere, edhel edainme," she said but Mikayla -it was her before Tullius- did not lower her blade. "Seere, edhel edainme. Lova lle hyanda. N'uma agar shall lanta sinome." Mikayla lowered her sword. She turned to Rikke.

"Lle quena amin lammen, Edan? Nyara lle general amin seek ere' y' yamen' a' stay ten' i' mori coiasira. Amin kela e' i' amrun." Mikayla said. Rikke turned to General Tullius and translated Mikayla's words. Tullius nodded.

"I wish you had said so earlier. You are welcome to stay here if you wish. However I must ask you to give me your weapon for the night." Tullius said. Mikayla shook her head.

"Amin uma il- trust lle. Amin hyanda stays yassen amin. " Mikayla said before walking away.

Just outside Riften; 4:00 p.m.

Brynjolf wasn't paying attention and so he was attacked from behind. The brunette who attacked him laughed.

"Damn it, Molly!" Brynjolf snarled. Molly grinned. Brynjolf sighed. He knew the Dragonborn's request before it came.

"May I come with you, Bryn?" She asked in such a manner that Brynjolf knew something was wrong.

"Molly," He said. "What did you do?!" Molly sighed and murmured something causing Brynjolf to ask her to repeat it.

"I-I made Maven mad at me." Molly said.

"Come on, then." Brynjolf said. He couldn't let her face Maven's wrath.

Translations

Seere, edhel edainme: Peace, elf woman

Seere, edhel edainme. Lova lle hyanda. N'uma agar shall lanta sinome: Peace elf woman. Lower your blade. No blood shall fall here

Lle quena amin lammen, Edan? Nyara lle general amin seek ere' y' yamen' a' stay ten' i' mori coiasira. Amin kela e' i' amrun: you speak my language, Human? tell your general I seek only a place to stay for the dark time. I move on in the morning

Amin uma il- trust lle. Amin hyanda stays yassen amin: I do not trust you. My blade stays with me.


End file.
